User blog:Mr.Gibbys02/How to raid bases
Introduction Let's just get this off the bat right now, you have never pulled a rust style raid in unturned. Ever. Probably no one has. And that is why you are here ---- Being prepared Weapons and explosives: You can't just raid someone without weapons and meds! How are you gonna get into that base? Here some some suggestions. * Rocket launcher * Assault rifles * C4 * Grenades * Medkits * Smoke grenades * Food * A Carbine * Shadowstalker Clothing: One of the vital parts of your person, is clothing. Clothing can mean life or death in Unturned. It helps you blend in, and also gives you a little armor boost. Spec ops gear Vs. forest military gear: Spec ops may be more rare than forest military gear, but forest gear is still better. The only advantage spec ops gear has over forest military gear is the .05 lower damage multiplier, which is almost NOTHING! Not only does forest military gear fit in better with most environments, it also hold more space. Pair forest military gear with an Alice pack, and you have the best set of clothing in the game. Groups: The best way to get a good raid is to make a group. You need people shooting rockets, shooting, covering, throwing supplies in from the sky, everything. You cant just do that alone. A good way to start a group is to play. Usually arena pubs are good, but something even better is the groups Sub thread on the discussion page for unturned. I've gotten tons of requests to the point when I don't know who to accept! "Well gibbeeeeeeh, waht if dey allllll squweeeeakers?!?!11!?1!" Don't worry, if you get enough requests,or if you have a age requirement in the post, you will usually get older people. I got mostly 15-21 year olds and I didn't say anything about requirements in the post. Back at home: Since I believe raiding is offensive, and base building is defensive, you should be well protected at home before you go and piss some 12 year olds off. This isn't a very in-depth topic since it is straight forward, so just make sure you have a place to store your goods. ---- Raiding the base ' The plan': Before you go out with your band of ex-military tribal bandits to go get some gear from some kiddies, you absolutely NEED to have a plan. A good way of making a plan is scouting out the area for other bases, entrances and hiding spots. You should sent 1-2 people to check out the area, and report back with screenshots. You should look at all screenshots and make a solid plan to raid the base. Here are some questions that will help you: * Do I know here a possible loot room is? * Are there triangle-walls, or extra walls * Do I have the firepower to get through those walls? * How many people are in the enemy group? * Where is the bedroom? * Where should we enter the base? * Is it worth getting players on top of the base to enter from both the upstairs and sides? * And lastly, can we successfully sneak attack the base, and can we do that at nighttime? ' Tactics ': An unsuccessful raid: ---- After the raid After all beds are destroyed, all enemy players are eliminated, and you have successfully raided the base, it is time to get the loot and go home. You should have some kinda helicopter or car to transport both players and gear back to base. The supplies should be in both crates and on those persons. All supplies should be stored inside the base. The raid is over! It is now time to scavenge the wasteland for supplies and pick another base to raid in the future. Happy hunting! Category:Blog posts